


How To Improve A Bad Day

by knitekat



Series: How To Improve A Bad Day [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester improves Ryan's bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Improve A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Ryan stripped off his stiff, mud-covered uniform and stepped into the shower. He gave a bone-deep sigh as the warm water began to caress his skin and wash away the tension.

It had been the day from hell. The Professor had been stubborn again to the point of stupidity as far as Ryan was concerned. Yes, Ryan knew they didn't want to kill the creatures, but when one was about to take a bite out of Connor ...

He groaned. Connor. That reckless idiot was just as bad. He might want snaps for his database, but getting that close to a meatosaurus?

Ryan let out a yelp as warm arms wrapped around him and a body pressed against his back. He wiggled backwards as he felt the heated hardness slip against the crack in his arse. “Aren't you afraid we'll be interrupted?”

James snorted, “Everyone else has already showered.”

“That doesn't mean they won't come in.”

James grunted in agreement as his lips nuzzled across Ryan's shoulders. Nipping lightly with his teeth, he pulled away and asked, “Would you rather I stop?”

Ryan shoved his hips back into his lover's groin and when he heard James' moan, added, “Get on with it.”

James sounded amused as he said, “Yes, sir.” And Ryan's thoughts went straight to James in a uniform. Well, not really in it as Ryan's imagination had his lover on his back with his arse bare as Ryan took him hard and fast.

Ryan yelped again as James bit him before laving the pain away with his tongue. “Nice fantasy? Maybe later. But for now ...”

Ryan groaned as his lover nipped and nuzzled down his back. He opened his legs wider as James reached his arse and spread him open. Ryan moaned as James' tongue swiped along his crack before dipping inside him. It felt so bloody great to have his lover's tongue thrust in and out of him. Ryan pushed his arse backwards as he mutely begged for James to take him deeper. A deep groan dropped from Ryan's lips as his balls were fondled. Ryan's voice was hoarse with need as he gasped out, “Please.”

He moaned in loss as James' tongue withdrew and then in need as he felt the blunt head of James' cock pressed against him. “Please, love. I need you.”

James nipped his shoulder as he shoved inside in one push. Ryan's head fell forward as James began to move in long, slow thrusts before stopping and holding Ryan's hips still.

James' voice was low as he drawled into Ryan's ear. “Do you know what I want you to do?”

Ryan shivered when his lover blow warm air over his ear. His voice strangled with need, Ryan gasped out, “What?”

“Follow my lead.” James said as he wrapped his arms around Ryan and stepped back.

Ryan groaned as he felt James' cock move inside him and he allowed James to guide his steps. He couldn't help wondering what his lover was planning. Ryan's eyes flicked towards the door, even though he knew James wouldn't, couldn't, be heading for the corridor.

James' laugh raised the hairs on the back of Ryan's neck as his hand dropped down to Ryan's cock. “Bloody hell, Ryan. Your cock loves the idea of me fucking you in public.”

Ryan's voice was half-worried and half-interested as he asked, “James?”

“No, I'm not going to. I have my reputation to think of.” James lazily stroked Ryan's cock.

“I'd have thought that the sight of me falling to pieces as you fuck me hard and fast would improve it.”

“Tempting. Very tempting.” James gripped Ryan's hips as he manoeuvred them until James was leaning against the shorter lockers. “But I was thinking that you should ride me.”

Ryan glanced at the door again. From this position, they'd be the first thing anyone saw if they opened the door. He moaned again as his cock grew harder at the thought of being seen. “This is a better idea.”

“I am so glad you agree.”

Ryan rolled his eyes as he clamped down hard on his lover, smirking as he heard James groan. Gripping onto the corner of the lockers, Ryan shifted forward until only the tip of James' cock remained within him. He felt James' hands grip his hips before Ryan clenched as he pushed backwards. His hips flexing as he rode James hard and fast, Ryan turned his head to kiss his lover.

James' voice was low, “You like this, don't you, Ryan? The thought that someone might come in at any moment. That they would see you so desperate and needy, fucking yourself on my cock.”

The thought of being discovered at any moment, coupled with James' words, and his cock hitting his prostate with each thrust, soon had Ryan gasping as he came, his come spurting towards the centre of the room.

Ryan felt James pull him tight against him, and clenched hard around his lover as James bucked into him. As he felt James empty himself deep inside him, Ryan twisted around for another kiss.

Breathing hard as he recovered, Ryan grinned. “I think I need another shower. Coming, James?”

James grinned back, “Only if you wash my back.”

“Oh, I think I can do better than that.”

“Good to hear.” James held out a hand and smiled as Ryan took it. “Feeling better?”

“The day has certainly improved.” Ryan leered at his lover. “And I plan on it getting even better.”


End file.
